Falso Eu, Falso Você Fake You, Fake My
by Malifysence
Summary: Um garoto comum com problema realmente comuns, apaixonado pela garota mais popular da escola o que também é comum , mas logo descobre que sua amada não é tão comum quanto ele achava... Na verdade era bem... Distante disso. Megulhe neste romance Yaoi!


Sinopse: Posso parecer um pouco confuso, mas minha vida tem sido muito conturbada... Primeiro por causa do divórcio de meus pais, depois por causa de um amor platônico que tive pela garota mais popular do colégio e agora é pelo fato de está-la namorando... Mas ainda não cheguei ao pior... Eu descobri que ela... É ele e o pior é que eu não me importo... Meu deus eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo!!!

**Introdução (Aquele Amanhã Que ****Não Chega)**

Nessa manhã vou levantar

Sem esperar te ver ao meu lado

Mas não sei por que sinto esse frio

Esse frio de estar sem você

Mesmo que queria sentir você junto a mim

Esse amor que me faz viver um calor ardente

Ando pelas ruas a te procurar

Ainda que não saiba por que direção você possa estar

Sei que um dia vou te encontrar

Pra que nós dois voltemos a ser um

E que esses corpos desencontrados juntem-se em nossas almas

Nas estradas de nossos destinos sem fim

E nas palavras sem caminho que pronuncio ao mundo...

Capítulo 1 – Minha Vida está para Mudar

Oi, meu nome é Akatsuki Soihiro. Depois que completei o colegial meus pais se divorciaram e daí eu só tive de escolher... Meu pai que é autoritário e ditador ou minha mãe que era liberal e amável, mas para mim não importava com quem eu ficasse minha vida continuaria chata e sem sentido, mas foi aí que eu me apaixonei por ela... Shiratori Kaname... Ela era popular, bonita e não dava bola para ninguém nem mesmo para os garotos que se declaravam para ela na hora do recreio!

Daí para frente eu só conseguia pensar nela e eu juntos como namorados, mas para mim isso era impossível por ela ser do sexto ano colegial e eu do primeiro ano ginasial. Porém minha força de vontade não tinha como morrer ali, então eu pensei numa forma de fazer com que ela ficasse comigo por interesse, mas como?

—Nossa essa Shiratori é muito tímida! Ela só entra no vestuário se não tiver ninguém...

—É verdade, né? Isso parece tão estranho, será que ela quer esconder alguma coisa de nós e das outras garotas?

Aquele comentário foi mais do que suficiente para eu me esconder num dos armários do vestuário feminino só para ver o que ela queria esconder, mas eu tive muita dificuldade para achar o armário que não tinha dona.

Quando já havia achado um lugar para me esconder já estava quase na hora das garotas entrarem para se trocar e nada dela... Deram dez minutos e ela não tinha aparecido, mas depois de ver tantas garotas seminuas... Minha mente já estava em estado de perversão completa... Quando ela entrou meu coração parou por alguns segundos e tudo que pude sussurrar foi "Kaname-Chan".

—Droga de camisa que esquenta demais! Maldita hora que quis sair com uma blusa diferente hoje!

"Minha nossa!" foi tudo que pude pensar era meu dia de sorte, ela era tímida demais para se trocar no vestuário e esse era o dia que fazia exceção a regra... Eu olhava para as costas dela como um leopardo para uma gazela e estava feliz por estar ali...

—Ai! Que zíper chato!

—Larga de ser chato zíper... Tem algo que quero ver ali.

Só me faltava um pouco mais de tempo e ela estaria seminua na minha frente sem sequer eu ter me casado com ela... Mas ela tinha tirado a camisa e tudo que vi foram duas bolas de papel que lhe faziam enchimento para o sutiã... Nessa hora eu me desapontei, mas percebi que ela ainda era muito linda mesmo que sem seios...

—Que camisa eu uso?... Ah, essa... Não, muito feia não combina...

Eu esperava ela me mostrar seu rosto de frente para eu apreciar mais aquele momento, mas quando ela se virou eu percebi que tinha sim um grande motivo para ela não se trocar entre as amigas e não era por não ter seios crescidos... Ela não era uma garota do sexto ano colegial, mas sim um garoto afeminado do sexto ano que finge ser uma garota... Mesmo ele sendo a verdadeira Kaname eu... Eu não conseguia esquecer seu rosto de menina e sua voz linda... Mas por causa de um descuido meu acabei por chamar-lhe a atenção.

—MAH!!! (tapando a boca com as mãos)

—Hã? Quem está aí?Saia agora antes que eu chame a diretora!

Pensei em me entregar por uns segundos, mas vi que era inviável naquela hora por isso me mantive calado... Porém minha falta de espaço me denunciou com a inconveniência de um barulho inóspito... Bati com o joelho na porta e cai dele para o chão de costas.

—Então você estava aí? Aprecie seus poucos minutos de vida... Por que você está morto...

—Espere!

—O que foi já vai suplicar por sua vida... Que patético...

—Não é bem isso... Mas se você não percebeu, eu sei seu segredo e posso espalhar pelo colégio... Posso dizer que a garota mais popular do colégio tem um "algo mais" que só simpatia e todos os caras vão querer te paquerar para descobrir o que é... Isso não te preocupa? (suando frio)

—Tudo bem o que quer por seu silencio?

—Que você finja ser minha namorada para eu conseguir um pouco de fama no colégio só isso.

—Tudo bem. Eu aceito a proposta, mas você tem que tomar cuidado! Por que eu sou bem convincente nas minhas atuações. (sorriso de malícia que me excitou)

Bem, o que podia dizer? Ele percebeu, mas fingiu não saber o motivo do meu volume momentâneo... E logo depois ele já estava me dando às costas para se arrumar.

—Hei! Você não acha que é melhor saber como eu quero que você atue para mim?

—Por quê? Você acha que não sou bom o suficiente para ser sua mulher? (passando a mão no volume) Que se você quiser, eu posso lhe mostrar que sou mais do que só um bom ator... Mas, como já disse... Melhor você tomar cuidado por que você pode se apaixonar por minha atuação e daí não terá volta... (lambendo a ponta da orelha para me provocar enquanto alisa com a mão meu queixo levemente)

Mais uma vez não deu para segurar, bem, ele é muito bom ator... Mas queria testar uma teoria antes de começar a atuação, então agarrei-lhe a cintura e o beijei a boca... Meu primeiro e melhor beijo mesmo que com um garoto foi espetacular a sensação de sentir meus lábios juntos dos dele e ver que ele tinha o mesmo desejo de uni-los aos meus... Em pouco tempo já estávamos despidos e ele estava-me "agradando" o que foi muito prazeroso admito.

—Você ainda acha que posso não ser sua mulher?

—(ofegante) Bem... Ainda não tive chance de lhe provar. (sorriso malicioso)

—Ora, ora... Bem e eu que pensava que o senhor machão iria agüentar mais que muitos outros, mas parece que estou errado, né?

Aquela afirmação foi um aditivo muito poderoso para meu orgulho ferido, então para mostrar que eu só estava me esquentando eu mesmo conduzi o resto... Segurei-o pela cintura, o deitei no chão do vestuário feminino...

—Agora é minha vez de mostrar o que posso fazer! Não se espante se eu errar, eu não tenho nenhuma experiência.

Só pude perceber que ele já estava soltando suspiros de prazer quando eu mal tinha começado, mas deixei ele se achar um pouco mais e fui devagar... Bem... Ele tinha quinze anos e eu dezoito isso já era motivo perfeito para pegar leve com ele, porém não me contive por muito tempo e logo eu e ele já estávamos suados no ápice do paraíso sem saber o que mais sentir para nos tornar uma alma.

—Então o que acha de minha habilidade agora?

—Soihiro-senpai... Eu te amo...

Aquelas palavras de amor combinadas com aquele rosto maravilhoso e aquela expressão de necessidade deixaram-me estaticamente apaixonado pelo Shiratori-Chan... Não só mais por sua beleza afeminada, mas pela necessidade de ter aquela necessidade dele. Depois do episódio nós nos arrumamos e como se fosse combinado as amigas de Kaname-Chan chegaram para lhe perguntar o porquê da demora e nos viram colocando as últimas peças de roupa que ainda não denunciavam o gênero de Kaname-Chan.

—Kaname-Chan por que você ta... Nossa! Eu estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? (sorriso de quem quer ficar e ver o que ta rolando)

—Na verdade você não ta não eu já terminei o que estava fazendo já. (sorriso de embaraço) Já estou pegando minhas coisas para gente ir pro shopping Inoue-Senpai, mas agora eu preciso de um tempinho com meu namorado o Soihiro-Senpai, ta?

—O que? Soihiro-Senpai do primeiro ano do ginasial? Aquele que tira as melhores notas da classe brincando? Amiga você sabe escolher seus namorados, hein?

—Hahahahaha! Não é verdade? Agora espera lá fora.

—Nossa você tem umas amigas estranhas...

—Nem me fale... Mas amanhã quando eu chegar ao colégio me espere no portão para começarmos o nosso namoro oficial pro colégio, ta?

—Certo...

Eu já não sabia se aquelas palavras eram de atuação ou verdade, mas eu tinha uma vontade muito grande de tê-lo só para mim mesmo que numa farsa diante de todos, mas verdadeiro nas sombras da sociedade... Não pensava em mais nada além daquela sensação de felicidade em unir meu corpo ao dele mesmo por um momento e eu sabia que precisava dele mais do que da minha própria alma.

—Então te vejo amanhã, ta? (sorriso dele ainda me excita)

—Certo... (embaraçado)

Ele já ia embora enquanto eu filosofava sobre esses minutos de felicidade que tive com ele.

—Kaname-Chan! Espere!

—Hã? O que foi?

Fiz um minuto de silêncio tentando não ser muito tímido.

—O que foi Hiro-kun?

—Bem... Nada! Deixa para lá... (falso sorriso e jeito de embaraçado)

—Tudo bem eu já vou... Até amanhã!

—Até amanhã...

Capítulo 2 - A Redenção de um Amor Proibido

Eu tinha acabado de acordar de um sonho... Não qualquer sonho, mas o sonho em que eu e kaname éramos livres para nos amar e viver em paz... Mesmo que só houvesse eu e ele naquele "mundo" não sei se aquilo era possível, mas estava pronto para buscar um lugar assim.

Levantei-me, tomei meu banho, me arrumei e fui tomar meu café da manhã como em qualquer dia, mas esse dia prometia um pouco mais...

—Bom dia Soihiro.

—Bom dia mãe...

—Filho tem uma amiga sua que veio te visitar e disse que se chama Shiratori Kaname... Ela parece bem bonita é sua namorada? (fiquei vermelho...)

—Mãe! Deixa disso! Ela é só minha amiga!

—Ah é? Não foi isso que você disse lá no colégio... Até parece que você estava apaixonado por mim e eu por você. (rosto de paixão e carinho que continua a me excitar)

—Espera Kaname... Não foi isso que quis dizer, mas é que...

—Então você está dizendo que não me ama e que só quis brincar com meus sentimentos? (rosto de tristeza que quase me fez chorar)

—Filho que brincadeira de mau gosto! Isso não se faz! (Kaname me olhando e rindo nos braços de minha mãe)

—Tudo bem eu digo a verdade... Eu a amo do mais profundo do meu coração! Isso deve bastar para que você me perdoe, não?

—Você não está nem tentando filho... Demonstre esse seu amor como um cavalheiro e leve-a até o colégio.

—Tudo bem eu irei contigo até o colégio, mas você não deve chorar por minha falta... Você sabe que somos de classes diferentes então só pense que no recreio estaremos juntos... (eu de costas para minha mãe e rindo de frente a Kaname que fingiu gostar)

Bem, que posso dizer senão... "Ah! Peguei você no seu jogo!" Me desculpe Kaname, mas não pude segurar... Bem, depois disso, nós fomos para o colégio discutindo sobre a minha atuação e a dele, mas acabamos por rir e nos olhar um nos olhos do outro... E daí saiu um beijo bem melhor que qualquer um, mas não percebemos que já estávamos de frente ao portão do colégio e todos estavam nos vendo nos beijar, mas eu e ele não nos importávamos já que ele ainda era Shiratori Kaname, a garota mais popular do colégio e eu Akatsuki Soihiro, o melhor aluno do primeiro ano ginasial.

—Até o recreio Hiro-kun. (aquela expressão de carinho que me excita... Por que ele faz isso comigo?)

—Até...

Eu mal percebi que meus amigos estavam me observando do outro lado do portão, mas como nada é eterno...

—Cara! Conte-me como você conseguiu arranjar com a Kaname-Chan? Ela é a maior gata e não dá bola para ninguém no colégio! Diga-me você a subornou, não foi?

—Claro que não! Eu e ela nascemos um pro outro...

—Ta! E Porcos podem voar do meu prato!

—Para de graça! Isso não é mentira seu idiota!

—Até parece! Você do jeito que é? Deve ter arrumado um jeito de fazê-la aceitar você como namorado... Diz a verdade.

—Eu já disse. Nós conversamos e acabamos descobrindo um amor entre nós que superou minhas expectativas...

Eles ficaram me enchendo durante o dia inteiro, mas logo as amigas de Kaname também estavam fazendo o mesmo...

—Ai, me diz como é o beijo dele.

—Mas que pergunta?

—Ah... Vai responde... Eu só quero saber se ele beija bem.

—É claro que sim!

—Então diz o que você sentiu a primeira vez que ele te deu um beijo.

—Ta!!! Eu conto, mas depois vocês vão parar de meu encher de perguntas sobre meu namorado?

—Sim! (em grupo de quatro garotas rodeando-a)

—Eu senti como se eu e ele fossemos um só... Como se nossas almas habitassem um só corpo e nós vivêssemos num mundo onde não houvesse mais ninguém além dele e eu...

—Ai que lindo!

A espreitar estavam os meus colegas, para variar, mas eles ouviram cada palavra de Kaname que até eles acreditaram. Mais tarde eles estavam na educação física e me disse o que ouviram, mas isso só me fez viajar nos meus pensamentos e nas sensações daquele beijo quase mágico e daquele rosto que só me excita cada vez mais. Quando acabaram as aulas, ele encenou um pouco mais correndo pros meus braços como se sentisse uma saudade equivalente a uma vida inteira...

—Hiro-kun... Eu não consigo passar tanto tempo sem você... você promete não me abandonar nunca?

—Não se preocupe... Eu nunca pensaria em sequer te deixar viver sem mim um dia... (entrei na dele e nos beijamos)

Nós havíamos combinado de, já que amanhã era sábado e nenhum de nós tinha o que fazer, nós íamos sair depois dele me visitar ainda vestido de Kaname-chan... Mas as coisas acabaram por não dar tão certo assim...

Manhã de sábado e eu já estava me arrumando pro encontro, mas demorei um pouco no banho... Problemas com lembranças nostálgicas que envolvem alguém... Mas ele já tinha chegado quando tinha acabado de sair do banho de toalha ele estava sentado na cama a me olhar profundamente com os mesmos olhos de quando firmamos nosso "trato" no vestuário feminino... Aqueles olhos que me devoraram uma vez e que tive de fechá-los devorando ele... E foi o que me veio a cabeça quase tenho certeza de que veio a cabeça de Kaname também...

Eu me aproximei dele e tranquei a porta, e o beijei os lábios abraçando-o e deitando-o na minha cama... Ele tirou minha toalha e eu tirei a calcinha dele junto da saia média q ele usava... Tateei-o no tórax por dentro da camisa para tirá-la e ele levantou os braços... Quando menos percebi, nós estávamos de novo sentindo aquilo... Uma sensação de união espiritual e corporal... Como se não houvesse mais nada nem ninguém naquele mundo onde estávamos e como se houvesse uma necessidade de nós dois de ter esse mundo e esse mesmo corpo, essa mesma alma... Eu pude sentir que ele me amava e eu o amava tanto quanto ele...

—Hiro-kun... Eu quero que esses dias nunca se acabem por mais que nós vivamos nesse mundo onde eu e você não somos bem vindos... Eu quero sempre estar ao seu lado... Lembre-se que você prometeu nunca me abandonar... (rosto de fragilidade e carinho)

—Kana-chan... Como eu já disse... Nunca pensaria em sequer te deixar viver um dia sem minha presença e mais do que isso eu nunca deixaria de estar ao seu lado... Por que eu te amo...

—Hiro-kun... (nossos olhos já disseram todo o resto) Isso é uma promessa...

—Não... Isso é um juramento que farei por minha alma que lhe pertence de hoje para sempre... Meu querido Kana-chan...


End file.
